


Baby, You're my Doll

by KnitHatRin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rated M just in case, Romance, Single, baker! au, player?, possibly smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitHatRin/pseuds/KnitHatRin
Summary: Minjoon AU where Jimin is a pastry chef who's obsessed with fluffy things and sprinkles and Namjoon is just a clumsy guy with a romantic charm who can't seem to figure relationships out.  Namjoon always goes to Jimins bakery getting things to apologize to his girlfriends because he did something embarrassing on accident so he can’t keep a girlfriend.Jimin thinks he’s pretty cute but won’t admit it because he literally shows up with a new girl every week. But he really likes watching from afar while he’s working on his orders. Namjoon doesn’t mean to be a “player”, he just wants true love and can't stand being lonely.But all his girlfriends only see his powerful aura and are upset that he is a dorky, clumsy guy who just wants to cuddle...and the absolute angel of a guy with pink hair in which he totally is NOT coming to the bakery repeatedly to see is definitely not helping.





	Baby, You're my Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon goes through one breakup of many. He's feeling pretty fluffed right about now, but at least he is stuffed from eating at his favorite bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fluff and IDK what happened. My depressing mind turned it into, well, depressin

Namjoon tries to keep his smile, no matter how strained it was beginning to look. He waved off the desperate feeling in his heart, clawing away at him to make it to the surface. He wanted to beg, wanted one more chance. But he knew, he had known for a while that this one, just as the last, would end. The girl, slender and graceful even when angry and breaking up with him, grabbed her coat and walked towards the door. He wanted to keep his dignity after being dumped, but still his eyes trailed after her. His heart was doing the same. 

He saw and felt the gaze of the cashier, condescending and probably even humored. He wouldn't blame him. After so many relationships Namjoon had burnt through he would be too, if it still didn’t hurt so much. The waiter came and cleaned the table that had previously had two customers and now only held one. He didn’t want to meet his gaze, though the pastel pink hair made the worker hard to miss. Something about the color soothed his emotions. He recognized him, the server who was almost always on duty when Namjoon visited. And he visited often. 

It was embarrassing that these employees watched his heart break over and over. In new ways, and sometimes in the same, old, painful ways. He tipped the waiter for dealing with his problems again, and headed out the door, feeling hollow and cold. His hand reached in his pocket, and felt the wrinkling of the receipt from his all time favorite bakery. He remembers his first time there, it was burned in his memory with a layering of powdered sugar. His first girlfriend, the love he had never been able to replace, had brought him here one day. Her parents were a family friend of the owner. 

He remembers the first bite of a pastel purple macaroon. The flavor had danced on his tongue, leaving sparks and remnants of it to be tasted long after the last crumb was devoured. The frosting was fluffier than cotton candy, and melted immediately when it came into contact with his longing taste buds. As he looked up at his girlfriend, he swear he fell in love again for the millionth time. She was beaming at him, wonderfully pleased that he liked her favorite restaurant. 

It was a terrible two months later she died of Anorexia. 

Namjoon hadn’t noticed at first, trusting his partner was only sick, or not hungry. But it soon escalated to the one he loved only eating once a week, and not even a full meal at that. Girls from her school saw her go to the bakery, and bullied her, convinced her that she was fat, and unworthy of anyone’s love. The beautiful girl didn’t believe them at first, but they continued, and eventually she did. 

Namjoon remembers the fateful day as well. He had just came home from a tiring day of job searching; not many people hired people as clumsy as him. He felt something shift in the air of his shared apartment with his girlfriend. He had tried in vain to keep her happy and eating the last few weeks, but her health was still deteriorating. The bedroom was heavy and dark, silent but for her shallow breaths. She tossed and turned, and her shallow breathing slowed, panic rising in Namjoon’s chest. He tried to force the memories down. 

 

He rushed her to the hospital. He tried to save her. Doctors tried to save her. 

They were too late. 

Namjoon grabbed the slip of paper looking for a distraction from his growing emotions. A piece of writing catches his eye at the bottom. 

“Things will get better!” it says. The emotional storm inside Namjoon halts. He smiles. 

The waiter sure was cute.


End file.
